timerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Timeline 2000 *'February 13': Both the four Time Defense Bureau officers and the Londerz Prison (including Don Dolnero and Gien) arrive from the future; with Lila revealing herself as a fake Captain Ryuya who lead the team into a trap and blowing up the timeship. When the recruit officers escape, they force Tatsuya Asami, a local who looks like their chief, into joining them to become Timeranger to stop Don Dolnero's gang. After defeating Dolnero, Yuri (TimePink) takes back the Chrono Changer believing his duty was over. *'February 15': Believing that he can defy his father's wishes and find his own path, Tatsuya decides to join the Timeranger to help take down released Londerz criminal Mad Bomber Jekkar. After TimeRed accidentally removes his Depression Seal and makes him grow, Navigation Robo Tac successfully summons the Time Jets to the past, allowing for the team to fight the giant using TimeRobo and apprehend him. *'February 21': Tatsuya helps the TDB officers set up Tomorrow Research to give them employment in this period. Cash Extortionist Keys re-apprehended. *'March 5': Serial Kidnapper Nabal re-apprehended. *'March 12': Hitman Mad Blast is released from Londerz by Gien without any contact with Don Dolnero. When discovered by Yuri, she nearly kills him as revenge for murdering her family in the future until she decides against it when realizing he was merely a hitman. Timeranger use TimeRobo's TimeJet Gamma formation to assist in re-apprehending Blast after he grows. *'March 19': Tatsuya abandons the Asami household in order to help out the Timeranger against his father's wishes. After an incident where Domon (TimeYellow) accidentally removes Jewel Thief Rouge's Depression Seal, she is re-apprehended peacefully. *'March 26': Corrupted Medicine Doc re-captured. *'April 2': Hijacker Nabokov re-apprehended. *'April 9': The Timeranger become aware of their actions being documented by the Chase magazine and photographer Honami Moriyama, which they try to prevent. Corrupted Officer Arnold-K re-apprehended. Tatsuya discovers Ayase's Osiris Syndrome affecting his heart, but is brushed off by TimeBlue in confirming it. *'April 16': Tatsuya discovers Ayase has a year to live with his Osiris Syndrome. Mercenary Org re-apprehended. *'April 22': Sadist Gougan re-apprehended. Honami Moriyama first encounters TimeYellow saving her life, but believes him to be Ayase instead of Domon. *'April 23': Pictures of the Londerz Family appear in Chase magazine, leading to the Timeranger to decide to protect Honami Moriyama, the photographer behind them, in case she becomes a target. *'April 30': Blackmailer Gaymark re-apprehended. *'May 7': Gambler Velito re-apprehended; while his power suit assisting him is destroyed by TimeRobo Beta. *'May 14': After losing to Ayase in a race, Mad Racer Baron agrees to be re-apprehended peacefully; but is briefly forced to rampage by Lila before the Timerangers break him out and complete their promise. *'May 21': Chase magazine lets Honami Moriyama go due to her liability in attempting to take photos of the Timerangers; making her privately work freelance. Sniper Reihou re-apprehended. *'May 28': Gourmet Pyromaniac Vincent re-apprehended. *'June 4': Blackmailing School Gang Leader Flan re-apprehended. *'June 24': Gien releases Terrorist Sandoora to attack the Kawasaki Laboratories, a lab associated with the Asami group in order to obtain Lambda 2000, a new element associated with a secret project. Despite the Timeranger defeating and recapturing Sandoora, Gien obtains the Lambda 2000 for a robot project. Upon analysis, Tac realizes that Lambda 2000 is associated in the creation of an energy source known as Zeta-3. *'June 25': After transforming his Lambda 2000 into Zeta-3, Gien releases his Nova robot to cause chaos through the city; it's activation leads to a brief temporal disturbance due to the robot's power source. When the TimeJets don't appear for the Timeranger, Nova briefly takes on the secret Raimei tank, which it easily defeats. However, Time Shadow suddenly appears in the past, making quick work of the robot. Undiscouraged and with a desire for more mayhem, Gien opens the Hell's Gate prison within Londerz. *'June 26': Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad re-apprehended with usage of Shadow Beta, a combination of TimeRobo Beta & Time Shadow. Gien appears to be punished and forced to hand over his Hell's Gate key to Don Dolnero, but instead hands him a fake while keeping the real one. *'July 9': Sion develops Chrono Access for the Chrono Suits to speed up for a brief time in order to defeat Bodyguard Hydrid, who after becoming a giant, is re-apprehended by Shadow Alpha, a combination of TimeRobo Alpha & Time Shadow. *'July 16': Marriage Swindler Barbera re-apprehended. *'July 23': In order to re-apprehend Energy Thief Uugo, who explodes upon impact due to the energy he eats, Sion adjusts the Assault Mobile into the Assault Vector to be utilized by Tatsuya. *'July 30': Assaulter Borg re-apprehended; however, Dolnero takes out an insurance policy on the facility destroyed in the battle, leading to him retrieving a windfall of money for it's destruction. During the battle with Borg, Honami is protected by Ayase, but is pulled from the rubble by Domon without her realizing it. *'August 13': Don Dolnero uses his new funds to hire Mad Scientist Genbu to capture the Timeranger; Tatsuya and Yuri ultimately escape, leading to them working together to destroy the criminal's Genbu Zone and recapture him. *'August 26': Lila rents out a resort hotel which Beautician Domiiro pampers her. Although the Timeranger capture Domiiro, the hotel hires Wataru Asami's new City Guardians (which he set up their base at Kawasaki Laboratories) to remove Lila. Tatsuya discovers his old friend Naoto Takizawa as a member, but disapproves due to seeing his father making a profit off the Timeranger's work. *'August 27': Gien sends Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul to open a new temporal pulse that emerges above the city, which both Timeranger and the City Guardians respond towards. When defending the City Guardian leader, Tatsuya is shot and his helmet shattered, revealing his identity to both Naoto and his father Wataru. Although Jagul is re-captured, the pulse opens revealing V-Rex, a former TDB experiment that starts rampaging in this time. The Timeranger damage it enough to make it head into a cave to recover. *'August 28': Discovering the control device for the V-Rex, the Timeranger, Gien and Naoto all simultaneously pursue the device. Naoto ultimately gains the device, gaining the V Commander and a new suit that transforms him into a new TDB warrior: TimeFire. Naoto defeats Arms Smuggler Hammer; then later tames V-Rex away from Poacher Master Hunter to use and defeat the Londerz criminal with it's robo form, V-Rex Robo. For his successes in becoming TimeFire and gaining V-Rex, Naoto is made leader of the City Guardians. *'September:' Emiri Sakurai's mother dies. **'September 9': Counselor Zektar re-apprehended. After missing a date with Honami (who still doesn't realize he's TimeYellow), Domon decides to give up pursuing her due to knowing it won't work out due to coming from the future. *'October 1': After escaping from Dolnero and Gien, Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis is protected by Sion from being killed by Naoto, but is taken control by Gien's control device. After growing giant, Sion removes the device to be re-apprehended peacefully. *'October 8': Corrupted Financier Dogoal re-apprehended. *'October 15': Stalker Detective Abel re-apprehended. *'October 22': During an incident to apprehend Hacker Yuugento, a power surge combined with a sensor installed onto the DV Defender forces Naoto to experience this day multiple times. Once Tatsuya breaks the cycle, Naoto removes the sensor and the criminal is re-apprehended. * October 25: Spell-Master Pierre returns and enhances multiple Londerz Criminals with Minus Energy, forcing GoGoFive to assist the Timerangers in their recapture and the defeat of the final Psyma threat. *'October 29': Arms Dealer Banjan re-apprehended. Honami finally realizes that Domon is actually TimeYellow and the two start a relationship. *'November 17': In the battle to recapture Saboteur Mayden, Naoto discover about the Timeranger's connection to the 31st century; this shakes him to the point of deciding to leave the City Guardians for the time being. *'November 27': Sion begins his annual week-long sleep; dreaming of a battle where the team battles and defeats evil director Activist of Spirit Glokun. *'December': Filming of part 2 of Tokyo Ninja Story starring Shingo Ogata is scheduled to begin. **'December 6': Sion awakens from his Hubbardian hibernation and Naoto returns from his sabbatical with the City Guardians. Gien releases Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss who releases a quick-spreading virus through the city, forcing the Timeranger to make a brief alliance with Don Dolnero to receive the antidote from him. As the rest of the team re-capture the criminal, Ayase tries to take the sample to the hospital but faints from an effect of his Osiris Syndrome, forcing Tatsuya to tell the team about TimeBlue's condition. **'December 7': The City Guardians successfully reproduce the antidote to Emboss's virus and Serial Thief Dorba is re-captured for trying to steal it. Dolnero punishes Gien for releasing Emboss by inserting the Control Key to return him to his more innocent actual personality and locking him in the Hell's Gate quarters. **'December 17': Prophet Strauss re-apprehended. **'December 23': Captain Ryuya secretly removes Gien's Control Key and releases him from Londerz, but not before Gien sends out Harbel, the last Hell's Gate prisoner, to assist him in abducting more Lambda 2000 from the Kawasaki Laboratories. As a result, with the Zenitts which Gien upgraded, the City Guardians are overpowered; in the midst of the attack, Wataru Asami becomes critically injured. While TimeFire recaptures Harbel, the other Timerangers' attempt to use their copy of the Control Key on Gien which they made from the information Dolnero provided them with fails when Ryuya appears and destroys it. Ryuya reveals to them that everything they had been through was all part of his plan in order to deal with another mecha trapped in time-space, the G-Zord; however seeing Tatsuya as the only distortion to the plans, he forces him to give up being TimeRed and return to become the new chairman of the Asami Group. **'December 24': Inspired by his connection to his teammates and the words of his mother about his father, Tatsuya returns to become TimeRed once again and helps the Timeranger disable the G-Zord and return it to 3000; in the midst of the battle, Tac becomes greatly damaged by Gien as Ryuya prevents the team from attacking him despite his arrogance towards the TDB leader. Before departure, Ryuya states that if the team remains in the past, they will soon face the "Great Annihilation". Wataru Asami begins to awaken and recover from the attack while Gien secretly begins work on a new mecha using his Lambda 2000 storage. **'December 31': Blackmailer Gaymark is briefly revived in a tiny state before being accidentally squashed by Domon. Other Events * The Ogre Tribe Org begin to awaken after a thousand years; forcing Tetomu, the shaman of Gao Rock and guardian of the Animarium, to reawaken and select a squadron to fight them. **Pilot Gaku Washio is the first to be chosen, becoming GaoYellow around the Tanabata period; his first battle against Scooter Org does not go as planned and leads to him and Tetomu sealing it down instead of destroying it. **Student Sae Taiga and freeter Kai Samezu soon follow, respectively becoming GaoWhite and GaoBlue in August. **Former sumo fighter Sotaro Ushigome becomes GaoBlack in December after believing he had lost his girlfriend at a flower shop, two months prior to the discovery of GaoRed. * December 25, 2000: One year after the Messiah incident, Commander Kuroki and Ryuji Iwasaki begin to hold Christmas parties for young orphans at the Dainan Children's Center so they did not gain a hard heart for the day despite what happened a year prior. Yoko Usami likewise attends due to being in training with them from a young age. *Births: Umika Hayami (LupinYellow) 2001 Timeranger *'January 1': In celebration of the new year and helping them, Sion gives a special badge to Naoto to use as TimeFire. *'January 7': Tac's repairs are completed and it learns to gain a mind of it's own during the re-apprehension of Computer Engineer Gate, completed by the Timeranger only using Time Flyer alongside V-Rex due to Ryuya choosing to not provide any more assistance from the future. Naoto leads a coup to take over the Asami Group from the ailing Wataru Asami by exploiting his knowledge of the Timerangers' connection to the 31st century. *'February 2': Gien completes the MechaCrisis and uses it to attack the city; as the Timeranger take it down with hints of time-space holes due to the Lambda 2000 of the mecha and V-Rex, Don Dolnero confronts his former partner about all that's happened. In a final showdown, Gien kills his former boss when Dolnero refuses to shoot him due to their friendship. On his deathbed, he confesses to Yuri that he forgot that he killed her family due to how many lives he's ruined and also turns over the remaining Londerz Prisoners to the Timerangers. Lila is last seen leaving Dolnero's former office with a suitcase of money. *'February 3'-'February 4': The Great Annihilation ** Using all of his remaining Lambda 2000, Gien upgrades himself and completes the NeoCrisis to become the "God of Destruction". It's energy combined with V-Rex combatting it causes time-space holes to erupt through the sky destroying the city beneath it. After hearing a historical revelation that "TimeFire will die" in the midst of the destruction, Tatsuya sends the TDB agents back to 3001 while he continues to battle in the present. **Naoto is relieved of his duties as the Asami Group's leader with Wataru retaking the position and is told to hand in his V-Commander due to them discovering the means to unlock it and make it their own. In the midst of escaping, Naoto is severely wounded by the chaos of the time-holes and Zenitts rampaging through the streets. **While recovering from his injuries, Naoto is asked to find a bird that he previously gave to a young girl. While retrieving the bird, a Zenitt fatally shoots him in the back, killing the City Guardian warrior/TimeFire. Tatsuya takes the V-Commander in order to protect it. **When the TDB agents return from the future, they devise a means to stop the Great Annihilation; using the DV Defender to change V-Rex's Lambda 2000 into Zeta-3. When it's successful, TimeRed and V-Rex use Max Burning to attack NeoCrisis and Gien, destroying the mecha and all remaining Lambda 2000. Gien, his mind completely gone, dies while falling apart remembering the time he spent with Don Dolnero prior to being a cyborg. **As the time holes dissipate and the Great Annihilation finally ends, Tatsuya says goodbye to all of his teammates as they fade back to return to the year 3001 with their mission complete and history changed as result of the victory.